


Pandora hearts - oz's second Chance

by Autumncat210



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumncat210/pseuds/Autumncat210
Summary: I am not good at summary  and I am not that good at writing I am still practicing and I don't own pandora hearts





	Pandora hearts - oz's second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at summary and I am not that good at writing I am still practicing and I don't own pandora hearts but i hope you in enjoy my book.
> 
> bye!!

My name is oz Vessalius or oz the b rabbit and I am a chain from the abyss that was meant to destroy the chains that hold  
the world and I did. Jake destroy the chains and everyone I know   
died and I was the only one left and my friends and family died when the chains were destroyed and when I died.  
I killed my self because everyone I knew had died.  
And when I woke up again it was when I was baby again   
And I realize that my wish come true and I am going to use it wisely.  
(time skip I am to lazy to write down his childhood)

And now I am 15 years old and Day Is the day I am going to be thrown into the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own pandora hearts and if I did it would not end well and I am sorry I am not good with writing story I have to work on it. And I be watching pandora hearts again   
> And  
> I hope you like it   
> And please tell me how I am doing   
> Oh and it was done in the summer I just forgot about it.   
> BYE!!  
> Word- 202


End file.
